Stargazing
by flashmanfan
Summary: The Doctor's romantic getaway takes an unexpected turn...    Only rated M for safety, dropped a few F-bombs, that's all
1. Chapter 1

**Stargazing**

Chapter1

The Doctor and Rose huddled tightly together under one of Jackie's old Afghans as they shared a sun lounger and starred up at the magnificent the star filled sky above. They had driven down to _The Lizard Peninsula_ in _Cornwall _for a weekend break. The Doctor rented a quaint little cottage overlooking the Cove at _Mullion_, famed for its beautiful, unspoilt night skies. They were both uncharacteristically quiet as they sat on the balcony outside the cottage, instead they listened to the muffled sounds of the waves crashing against the rocks below, and the distant clang of warning bells as the buoys bobbed in the choppy sea. A cool breeze carried the smell of saltwater and stale seaweed up over the cliff face. It also dried the mounting perspiration on the Doctors brow, for he had not come all the way down here just to do a bit of stargazing, and just thinking about what he planned to do, made his single heart thunder in his chest.

The Doctor had been human for nearly three years now, and it had not been all plain sailing. The first six months were especially rough. Rose transferred all the anger she that felt towards his TimeLord twin on to him, but those fights he could handle, at least then she recognised him as the Doctor. No, it was when she treated him like a complete stranger and pushed him away that was what hurt the most. It wasn't just Rose that found it difficult to accept the whole situation. The Doctor had a few issues of his own to deal with. Not only had he regenerated into a new, well newish body, but he had become a new species too. As much as he had learned about humans over the years, simply being around them proved poor preparation for becoming one.

Three years down the line though, and things were looking good. Rose had accepted him as the Doctor, and as her lover. He managed to manipulate the fragment of coral that he received from the TimeLord so that it thrived in this Universe, and with Donna's idea of shatterfrying the plasmic shell, his new TARDIS was coming along nicely, and he was starting to get the hang of this whole being human thing. He was even quite comfortable living in a house with carpets and walls and a roof (that bit got easier when he moved out of Pete's house and away from Jackie). He had managed to hold down a job at Torchwood, although there had been the odd intergalactic incident or two that had nearly earned him his marching orders. All in all he considered himself to have reached pretty acceptable level of domesticity, even if Jackie didn't agree. As much progress as he had made though, he knew he would never have done so without Rose. He had loved her in his own way as a TimeLord, but since he became human, he learned how to express his love, and now he had reached the point where he was ready to cement that love in a lasting commitment. He had brought Rose down to _Cornwall_ to ask her to marry him.

He clenched his stomach muscles in an attempt to dispel the giddiness that bubbled inside, and he was starting to feel quite light headed, due forgetting to preform that basic human function called breathing, but he knew he could not put it off any longer. It was getting cold and late, and Rose had been getting a bit short with him over the least little thing lately, he didn't quite know why. He peeled back the blanket, and tried to ease himself out from underneath Rose, which proved to be a difficult task as she had coiled around him like a creeping vine. 'Rose, Rose sweetheart sit up a sec would you, I…I need out?'

Rose's only response was an irritated moan, but she did move enough for him to wriggle free. He half rolled, half dragged himself off the lounger and dropped unceremoniously on to the floor. The sudden lack of weight on one side of the sun lounger nearly upended it, but the Doctor managed to get a foot on it just in time to stop it flipping over completely.

The unexpected jolt elicited a squawk from Rose, before she so elegantly said, 'Fuck sake Doctor, I told you not to drink so much blooming champers, you'll be pissing all bloody night.'

There she goes, snipping again he thought. He clambered to his knees and said, 'That's not what…Look I don't need to pee, in fact can we not talk about pee right now please… it's kind of spoiling the moment.'

'"The moment",' Rose repeated as she pushed herself up into a sitting position, planted both feet firmly on the ground, and faced the Doctor so as to look him squarely in the eye. 'What "moment"?' she asked. She sat up straight and draped the Afghan around her shoulders to stave off the cold. She had a scowl that said_ hurry the fuck up and get to the point,_ plastered across her slightly paler than normal face. The Doctor of course failed to notice any of this, he was far to fixated on how sweaty palms were, so he dried by smoothing them down the front of the blanket that Rose now wore as a shawl.

'This moment,' the Doctor replied in a sultry, seductive voice. He knelt forward and with both hands gently swept Rose's hair back from her face and tucked it behind her ears. His palms settled beneath her jaw, as he carefully cradled her face between his hands, then he leaned in, and placed a chaste kiss upon her lips. The kiss was passionate and delicate and it pulled another moan from Roses lips, this time one of exquisite pleasure.

The Doctor broke the kiss and pulled back slightly. He kept his chocolate orbs focused on her amber ones, as he slowly reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a little blue velvet box. He opened up the box and revealed a dazzlingly beautiful ring, which he proffered to Rose and solemnly said, 'Oh Rose, my beautiful Rose, I love you with all my heart, even if I don't say it enough. I know I'm not exactly the man I once was… I can't give you all of time and space anymore, least not for another few years… all I can give you is myself and my love, and I …I promise to do so every day for the rest of my single, human life. Rose Marion Tyler, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?'

Rose remained silent. Her face blanched. She wordlessly looked at the Doctor, then the ring, and finally her gaze strayed to the little red gate in the corner of the balcony, was she looking for an escape route? Her response or lack thereof, sent a wave of icy dread through the Doctor, had he really gotten things so wrong? He starred at Rose, pleading with his eyes that she say something, anything, just put him out of his misery. Then she sprang to her feet and clasped her hands over her mouth. She made to run towards the gate, but no sooner as she had taken her first step, she doubled over and emptied her guts on to the balcony floor. The Doctor, who was still on bended knee, could only watch her with his mouth agape and an incredulous look on his face. He was also unlucky enough to be downwind from where Rose was vomiting, and so a fine mist of splash back drizzled over him as well.

After she'd finished vomiting Rose stood up again and tried to regain her composure, she wipe her mouth with her the back of one hand as she held out the other for balance. She started to sway dangerously, and finally stumbled forward into the waiting arms of the Doctor. A quick scan with his sonic told him she had just fainted. The Doctor wasn't exactly feeling the best himself. He scooped up Rose's legs and headed for the cottage.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Doctor's mind was reeling as he carried Rose up the creaky staircase inside the cottage, and headed towards the bedroom. She had been sick, actually physically ill at the thought of marrying him. How could he have misjudged things so badly? Okay so they had a rocky start, and it was probably true that he could be hard work sometimes. What with this being, his first proper relationship with a human, well since that short-lived affair with Grace back in his eighth form, but Rose loved him. She had told him so, many times, and they had made plans together, on nights just like this one, they would sit outside under the stars, and they would plan their future, together. Okay so being married was never actually mentioned per se, but it was implied, through the whole… general… togetherness, and…oh God what had he done.

He opened the bedroom door with a clumsy kick, which left it vibrating madly against the wall, and then plodded across the room on heavy legs as the weight of what had just transpired beared down on him. After carefully laying Rose on the bed, he gently brushed her hair back from her face and placed his palm on her forehead. It felt cool and dry, no fever then. He whipped out his sonic again and began a full internal scan. He slowly swept the small whirring device up and down Rose's prone form, when he heard it, there was an infinitesimal shift in the sonic's tone. He stopped, tapped the device on the bedside table, and lifted it to his ear. Satisfied that the tool was fully operational he ran the screwdriver across Rose's midsection again. There it was again, that tiny little insignificant shift in the pitch, which could only mean…Oh. A manic grin broke out on the Doctor's face. He swooped down, gave Rose a quick peck on the forehead, before he jumped up, and ran downstairs to put the kettle on.

He had just returned when Rose started to stir. He placed a mug of sweet tea on the bedside table, and hunkered down on the floor beside Rose with his arms loosely folded atop the mattress, and waited for her to wake up.

'Doctor?' Rose said groggily, she had just opened her eyes and was now blinking furiously against the brightness of the room. She drew in a sobering breath, and immediately caught the pleasant aroma of a steaming cup of sweet tea.

'I'm here Rose,' the Doctor replied as he captured her hand in his and brought it to his lips.

Rose had now fully regained consciousness and was looking around the room in bewilderment. 'How did I end up in here?' she asked as she smacked her lips together, she could probably taste the remnants of vomit.

'I brought you up…what's the last thing you remember before waking up in here Rose?' the Doctor casually prompted.

Rose's brow furrowed as she tried to recall her last memory, 'we were outside lying on the sun lounger and looking at the stars, when…' her eyes shot wide open. 'Oh my God, you…Oh Doctor you proposed to me and…' Her eyes grew to the size of saucers and her voice became a squeaky whimper, 'Oh God I puked on you. You asked me to marry you, and I threw up on you, oh Doctor I'm so sorry, I…I don't know what came over me I just…'

'It's alright Rose,'

'No, no it's not. It's really, really not. I mean I threw up on you, you asked me to marry you and I threw up on you,' she said as closed her eyes and dragged her free hand down her face.

She stilled looked ghastly pale, and the Doctor didn't know if it was it was from the shock or if she might need to throw up again. Damn it I knew I should have grabbed that bucket from beneath the sink, he thought. He also thought that this next bit of news might just finish her off. He would have to be very careful about he told her, she was obviously very fragile at the moment so he would have to ease her into it. 'Well you didn't actually throw up on me, more near me, around me, and maybe a bit might have splashed on my suit, and a smidgen may have sprayed my face, but…look Rose it wasn't your fault, not really…in fact you know I'm glad it happened, in a way'

Rose now looked completely baffled at that latest revelation. She pushed herself up on her elbows and turned to face the Doctor as she said, 'you what…you're glad? Doctor that can't have been the response you were hoping for,'

'Well no, no it's not really what I had envisaged,' he replied as he tugged on his ear, 'after you had fainted, well to be honest Rose I was terrified. I thought you were so repulsed at the idea of marrying me that it actually made you physically sick. I thought I had really blown things, but when I carried you up here, I scanned you, you know to make sure you were okay,' his voice softened, and he looked Rose firmly in the eye, 'then I found out why you reacted the way you did, and…and well that was bloody fantastic.'

'What did you find?' Rose asked, her voice a mere whisper as she found herself transfixed by the Doctors gaze.

'I found…Rose, you're pregnant.'

'I'm what?' Rose flopped back down into the pillows her eyebrows shot right up into her hairline. 'Huh, well that would explain the sore nipples then.'

The Doctor had edged down the bed. He lifted up the hem of Rose's jumper and fanned his hand over the creamy expanse of her exposed abdomen in complete wonder at the tiny life form growing inside. 'And the fowl moods,' he casually muttered.

'What moods? I haven't been moody.'

The Doctor laid his chin on the mattress, and looked up at Rose with an amused look on his face. 'Yes you have, but it's all right, I forgive you.'

'Have not, you've just been a bigger arse than usual is all,' Rose replied, she was never one to shy away from a good slagging match. 'I would have said yes you know…outside that is on the balcony, I wanted to say yes.'

'Would have?' the Doctor replied, a flash of panic crossed his features, 'you…you mean you don't want to now?'

'What, no of course I want to now, more than ever ye pillock, I love you Doctor and yes I would love to be your wife,'

'And the baby? It's not exactly something we ever talked about is it, I mean. Are you happy about the baby?' he asked. Although his face was stoical, he knew he may have already broadcast his feelings on the subject by effectively mooning over her tummy for the past few minutes.

Rose sat forward, just enough so that she could reach out and touch him, then she gently traced her fingers down his stubbly jawline. 'Of course I'm happy about having your baby Doctor, I want to have all of your babies,'

'And so you shall,' he replied with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows. He then leaned down and kissed her tummy, before turning towards her with a predatory glare. He crawl atop the bed and stalked up her body like a hungry panther.

'Wow, wow, wooow…what do you think you're doing?' Rose cried as she grabbed his shoulders and stopped his assent.

'Well I was going to make love, to my beautiful fiancé who just happens to be pregnant with my child,' replied the Doctor in a matter of factly kind of voice.

'No, no, Doctor we can't have sex right now… I've just been sick, I still have pukey breath and stuff,'

'Rose I really don't care,'

'No well I do, so just let me up a sec, I'll just go and brush my teeth,' and with that she wriggled out from underneath him and jogged off to the en-suite bathroom, briefly stopping halfway there to pick her knickers out of her bum crack. The Doctor watched her go with a lopsided grin on his face. Things hadn't really gone according to plan this weekend. Where him and Rose were concerned they very rarely did, but the outcome, well that was better than anything he could have possibly imagined. He rolled over on his back and clasped his hands behind his head. Now all he had to do was come up with a way to break the news to Jackie that: (1) He was going to marry her daughter, and (b) he had gone and knocked her daughter up already. The Doctor gulped, and rubbed his hand across his jaw in anticipation of what was sure to come.


End file.
